monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dryad/Doria
Doria is a friendly Dryad. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I love relaxing within the World Tree... ♪" "Why do we not get along with humans...?" "For some reason, the soil hasn't been very tasty lately... Why's that?" "I'll squeeze out your semen for nourishment. ♪" "The Queen is a kind lady. ♪" "I want to bathe in the sun... I want to feel warm..." "Dryads are sturdier and tougher than alraunes. Our magical powers are weaker, though..." "Please don't cut down too many trees. The destruction of nature is sad..." "I need to trim my branches when they've grown too much..." "The sun's light can reach into the inside the World Tree. So among other things, we can photosynthesize as much as we like. ♪" "I'll give you one of my petals..." (+1 Attractive Pedal) "I'll give you some money..." (+ 1625G) "I'll give you some medicine..." (+1 Panacea) "I would like to eat an apple..." (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "Wow, it's okay if I can have it...?" (+20 Affinity) *No - "I thought you'd give it to me, but...now I'm sad." "I would like some money..." (Give 975G) *Yes - "Wow, it's okay if I can have it...?" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I thought you'd give it to me, but...now I'm sad." *Not enough money - "...Oh, you were a poor man..." "I would like to eat a banana..." (Give 1 Banana) *Yes - "Wow, it's okay if I can have it...?" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I thought you'd give it to me, but...now I'm sad." "Are you a lover of flowers...?" *I love flowers - "That makes me very happy. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I cut them all down - "You're a scary human..." (-5 Affinity) *I want to be a flower - "Well then, shall I take you inside of me? Then it's settled. ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Somehow, I feel like I'm being brainwashed... Is it just my imagination?" *It's not your imagination - "You're right, thank you for telling me!" (+10 Affinity) *It's just your imagination - "Is that so...Well, I'm okay either way." *I'm also feeling a brainwashing signal - "I think you might be very ill... Should I give you some herbs to calm your mind?" "The plant tribe or the insect tribe, which side do you support...?" *Plant tribe - "Wow, that makes me happy. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Insect tribe - "In that case, you are my enemy too..." (-5 Affinity) *They should reconcile - "That isn't possible..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you like the sun...?" *I like it - "I love the sun too. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I hate it - "That's right... humans get sunburned." *I am the sun - "............" (-5 Affinity) "The World Tree is a really nice place. Wouldn't you also like to live in a place like this...?" *I want to live here - "Then let's live here. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to live here - Is that so... I'm sorry." *I already live here - "Is that so? But I haven't seen you before..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Doria: "I want to bathe in the sun... Why don't you relax with me?" With Silk: Doria: "You're a kind-hearted insect. ♪" Silk: "I don't know whether or not I'm kind, but I dislike conflict. I like to relax and weave fabric at my leisure..." Doria: "I also like to relax in the sunshine at my leisure... ♪" Silk: "You seem to get along well with me... Let's take it easy together." With Rachel: Doria: "Why are you called a forest dryad?" Rachel: "It's because I'm a dryad that lives in the forest." Doria: "But I live in the forest too... Why don't I have a "forest" in my name?" Rachel: "Who knows...I wonder why?" With Dorie: Doria: "Wah, you're a bad dryad..." Dorie: "Ara, a good little dryad." Doria: "What sort of bad things are you up to...?" Dorie: "I was doing bad stuff before I came here, but... Now I just play minor pranks." Doria: "There's a chestnut stuck to my head... Was that your doing?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Doria: "Do your best ♪ Do your best ♪" uses Flower Fragrance 2nd Action: Doria: "Hawawaaa..." Doria is in a daze... happens 3rd Action: Doria: "This is fun! ♪" Doria is dancing and singing happily... happens 4th Action: Doria: "This is a nice scent. ♪" uses Flower Fragrance 5th Action: Doria: "Please have this ♪" Doria presents a gift! Spaghetti Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Dryad Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2